Various types of clutch release or throw-out bearing assemblies have heretofore been used or proposed for use in the drive train of automobiles and the like equipped with manual transmissions. The relatively severe operating conditions to which clutch release bearing assemblies are subjected during service has prompted continuing development of improved designs for providing positive and quiet operation over an increased operating life. The relative severity of the operating conditions to which clutch throw-out bearings are subjected are in at least part attributable to the intermittent loading to which they are subjected, the relatively abrupt imposition of loading and rotational forces during the actuation and release of a clutch assembly, the marginal lubricating conditions to which they are subjected during operation, the effect of vibration on the wear of the operating components as well as a misalignment of the axis of the clutch release bearing and the axis of rotation of the rotating clutch assembly imposing a non-uniform distribution of loading on the assembly.
The continuing development work has resulted in substantial improvements in the operating efficiency, durability and life of clutch release assemblies some of which further include devices for providing self-adjustment for misalignment between the axis of the release assembly and the axis of rotation of the clutch and release members thereon. In some of the prior art designs, the self-adjusting alignment action occurs each time the clutch mechanism is actuated with the release bearing assembly returning to a neutral position after the clutch is reengaged. This repeated self-adjusting action and the relative movement between the components to compensate for a misaligned condition has resulted in increased wear and a corresponding reduction in the useful operating life of the release bearing assembly. In other prior art constructions, at least a portion of the self-adjusting action is retained overcoming certain of the deficiencies of other prior art self-aligning clutch release assemblies. Unfortunately, clutch release assemblies incorporating self-aligning features in accordance with prior art practices are relatively complex rendering them somewhat costly to manufacture and assemble. Typical of such prior art constructions are those as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,416,637; 3,815,715; 3,877,557; 3,900,091; and 4,029,186.
It is, accordingly, a principal object of the present invention to provide for an improved self-aligning clutch release bearing assembly which overcomes many of the problems and disadvantages associated with prior art constructions and which is of simple design, durable operation, which possesses self-aligning capability, and which is of economical manufacture.